Qu'est-ce que vous désirez le plus ?
by Demetra83
Summary: SG1 va rencontrer le Diable mais ce dernier pourrait se révéler utile dans leur lutte contre les Goa'uld. Un peu d'action, de ship J/S, L/C et un peu de Dan/Jan
1. Prologue

Séries : STARGATE SG1 / LUCIFER

Genre/Pairing : Science-fiction

Résumé : SG1 va rencontrer le Diable mais ce dernier pourrait se révéler utile dans leur lutte contre les Goa'uld.

Saisons : A/U : Stargate saison 8, Jack est général, Sam est Major, Janet et Jacob sont vivants. / Lucifer saison 4.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… Malheureusement ;)

Note : Cette histoire s'inspire directement de mon OS « défi collectif » publié sur la page Bibliothèque de Fictions.

Merci à ma bêta, Ptitepointe2 :D

* * *

**Nouveau Chapitre 1 - Prologue (non bêta)**

Le Général O'Neill s'apprêtait à quitter la base après une longue journée. Comme à son habitude, il passa par le labo de sa scientifique préférée et il entendit son rire cristallin à son arrivée. Samantha Carter semblait en grande conversation et curieux comme un chat, il écouta un peu aux portes.

« D'accord, on fait comme ça, à samedi ! J'ai tellement hâte de te voir ! »

Elle rit encore et raccrocha avant de se lever afin de déposer sa blouse blanche sur le portemanteau.

« Un rendez-vous galant, Carter ? » demanda Jack, un peu paniqué à cette idée. 'Pas encore' pensa-t-il.

Sam secoua doucement sa jolie tête, faisant bouger quelques petites mèches de ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait un fin sourire sur le visage. L'idée que le général ait peur de la perdre lui faisait plaisir en quelque sorte.

« Teal'c a une soudaine envie de buffet à volonté, on va à Denver. Vous venez ? »

« Avec plaisir, mon Général » répondit-elle.

Une fois en tenue civile, Sam regagna sa voiture et suivi le 4X4 de son supérieur.

Jack n'osa pas relancer le sujet du rendez-vous galant mais il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Sam en parla d'elle-même, comme si cela lui revenait seulement en mémoire.

« J'étais au téléphone tout à l'heure avec une amie d'enfance, Chloe Decker. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un moment, elle est entrée en contact avec Mark afin d'avoir mes coordonnées »

Piochant dans son assiette avec ses baguettes, Jack demanda : « Et savez-vous pourquoi elle ne reprend contact que maintenant ? »

« Visiblement, son petit ami souhaite en savoir plus sur elle et il est curieux de rencontrer ses amis. Sauf que, comme moi, elle est du genre solitaire et n'a que très peu d'amies filles donc… »

Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il aimerait bien la rencontrer également, apprendre à mieux connaitre Sam…

« Et son ami, que fait-il dans la vie ? » demanda Teal'c.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il tient une boîte de nuit en plein centre de L.A. »

« Un patron de boîte ? Ouais, un mafieux plutôt ! » dit Jack.

« Hum, je vois mal Chloe avec un mafieux, elle est officier de police et elle est du genre carré dans son travail ! »

« C'est comme ça qu'elle a trouvé les coordonnées de ton frère. »

Sam passa encore un moment à parler de son amitié avec Chloe et le sujet dévia rapidement.

« Ils arrivent samedi. J'aurais aimé vous les présenter autour d'un verre ou d'un repas.»

« Avec grand plaisir, Carter, mais on risque d'avoir un problème, Daniel nous a invités pour un barbecue. »

« Oh non, j'avais complètement oublié ! Quelle idiote ! Je me faisais une joie de voir Daniel tenter une approche avec Janet ! »

Jack sourit.

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Je ne pense pas que Daniel refuse de recevoir vos amis. Je lui en parlerai demain. »

Le repas arriva à son terme et ils se séparèrent sur le parking du restaurant.

Le lendemain midi, au mess, Jack demanda à Daniel s'ils pouvaient inviter deux personnes supplémentaires. Daniel ayant le cœur sur la main et conscient que Sam avait eu la tête ailleurs, accepta volontiers les invités de dernière minute.

« Et comment vous êtes vous connues, Chloe et toi ? » demanda Daniel, à présent curieux.

« Nos pères étaient amis. Le père de Chloe était officier de police et il est décédé à peu près à la même époque que ma mère. Nous avons fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, mais nos parents étaient rassurés de nous savoir toutes les deux. »

Sam raconta ensuite comment Chloe avait voulu suivre les traces de sa mère dans le cinéma mais qu'elle avait arrêté après un seul et unique film.

« Attends, ta copine c'est l'actrice principale de 'Hot tub high school' ? » Demanda Daniel, incrédule.

« Oui et moi je suis surprise que tu connaisses ce genre de films… » répondit Sam, pensive, avant de reprendre : « Bref, son père est mort. Ensuite, Chloe a complètement changé de voie et elle s'est inscrite à l'académie de police, comme son père. J'ai appelé Mark ce matin, il me disait justement que son district a d'excellents résultats. »

« Et dans une ville comme Los Angeles, j'imagine que ça relève de l'exploit ! » dit Jack.

« Bon visiblement, ils se font aider par un consultant, ce qui expliquerait les bons taux de résolution des homicides » ajouta Sam.

« Ils font appel à un médium ou un charlatan du genre ? » demanda Jack, en ricanant.

« Et que sait-elle à propos de ce que nous faisons ici ? » demanda Daniel, pour changer de sujet.

« Rien de plus que la version officielle. »

Sam n'aurait jamais trahi leur secret même avec une amie d'enfance.

Le samedi soir arriva finalement. Sam avait donné rendez-vous à Chloe et son compagnon directement chez Daniel.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Nouveau chapitre 2 - Retrouvailles (non bêta)**

Sam était en grande conversation avec Janet, confortablement installée sur l'un des canapés du salon, une bière à la main.

« Je suis tellement pressée de la revoir mais je suis également un peu… »

« Anxieuse ? » proposa Janet.

Sam tourna rapidement la tête quand elle entendit la voix de Chloe, elle se leva d'un bond pour l'accueillir mais lorsque le très élégant compagnon de celle-ci entra dans son champ de vision, Sam eut un flash de Jolinar. Cela ressembla à un malaise et Janet se leva à son tour afin de retenir son amie. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c reconnurent les signes. Chloé avança rapidement vers Sam.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

« Oui ce n'est rien, j'ai dû me lever trop vite » dit-elle, en montrant également sa bière, qui expliquerait également son léger étourdissement.

Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se serrant fort.

« Comme tu m'as manqué » dirent-elles de concert avant d'éclater de rire.

Jack était bien conscient que l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants pouvait avoir provoqué la vision de Jolinar, il demanda donc à Teal'c s'il avait senti un symbiote mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jack fronça les sourcils mais décida plus prudent d'attendre que Carter lui raconte tout.

« Laisse-moi te présenter mon… ami » dit Chloé.

Lucifer fit un pas vers Sam.

« Sam, voici… »

« Lucifer Morningstar, pour vous servir ! C'est un réel plaisir d'enfin rencontrer une amie de Chloé ! »

« L'étoile du matin, le porteur de lumière ? Drôle de choix de prénom» fit Daniel, pour lui-même.

« Venez, que je vous présente tout le monde » dit Sam à Chloé et Lucifer. « Voici mon amie Janet, elle travaille à Cheyenne Mountain avec moi. »

« Hum, si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde ici travaille avec toi dans l'armée donc… » dit Chloé en riant.

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

Elles partirent toutes deux dans un fou rire, tellement heureuses de se retrouver après tant d'années. Leur complicité semblait intacte.

Sam fit ensuite le tour des invités afin de présenter Chloé et Lucifer. Elle garda Jack pour la fin.

« Voici le Général Jack O'Neill. »

« Général, rien que ça » ricana Lucifer.

« C'est mon… supérieur ! »

« Supérieur ? » répéta Chloé avec un clin d'œil pour son amie, elle avait vu les regards qu'ils se jetaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, tout en serrant la main de Jack.

Ce dernier ne releva pas le commentaire sarcastique de Lucifer.

Daniel, en bon maître de maison, proposa à boire à ses nouveaux invités.

« Ah, j'allais oublier, j'ai apporté ça » dit Lucifer avec un grand sourire. Chloe ne le connaissait que trop bien, il voulait en mettre plein la vue à son hôte.

« Oh, une bouteille de Saint-Emilion » s'écria Daniel, ravi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la plupart des invités étaient partis et il ne restait plus que SG1, Janet, Chloé et Lucifer, installés au salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous sert, Lucifer ? » demanda Daniel, notant le verre vide. Il avait une sacrée descente mais ne montrait aucun signe d'ébriété. Pas très surprenant, pour un patron de boîte de nuit, pensa l'archéologue.

« Il n'y a plus de vin, alors, ce qui vous fera plaisir » répondit malicieusement l'ange déchu.

« Moi je sais, un Jack Daniel's » s'écria Jack.

« C'est très drôle de me proposer un alcool qui porte votre nom et celui de votre ami archéologue ! » dit Lucifer de son habituel ton taquin.

Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient jamais fait le rapprochement.

Quand elle ne parlait pas, Sam observait Lucifer à la dérobée. La vision de Jolinar avait été claire, cet homme avait combattu aux côtés des Tok'ras contre les Goa'uld, pourtant elle n'avait pas ressenti la présence de symbiote.

Lucifer sentit le regard de Sam sur lui. Prise en flagrant délit, Sam dit : « J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

Chloé s'empressa de répondre « c'est parce qu'il a un physique très banal ! »

« Mais pas du tout, Chloé ! Je suis un être vivant tout à fait hors norme ! »

Jack servit Lucifer rapidement pour changer de sujet et celui-ci plissait les yeux en regardant Sam. Que pouvait-elle bien savoir sur lui pour le fixer ainsi ? Il finirait bien par le découvrir.

Une fois avec un verre plein en main, Lucifer, curieux comme un chat, demanda à Sam : « alors, vous n'auriez pas une anecdote ou deux sur la jeunesse de Chloé ? »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Chloé leva les siens au ciel en soupirant.

« Mon Dieu, Lucifer ! »

« Ne mêle pas mon père à cela, je t'en prie ! »

« Chloé, tu te souviens de cette colo Wiccan ? On avait tanné nos mères pour y aller et on se retrouvait à danser presque toutes les nuits sous la lune pour leurs rituels bizarres ? » raconta Sam, en riant.

« Une colo wiccan ? » répétèrent Daniel et Jack en chœur.

Même Lucifer leva un sourcil interrogateur mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Ce lever de sourcil égalait celui de Teal'c, d'ailleurs très surpris de l'habileté du nouveau venu.

« Et est-ce que pendant cette colo, vous avez passé des nuits ensemble ? » demanda Lucifer, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

« Hé bien oui, nous avons parfois dormi ensemble à la belle étoile » répondit Sam.

« Tu te passionnais déjà pour l'astronomie ! » ajouta Chloé.

« Non moi je vous parle de passer la nuit ensemble, comme… »

« Ce que Lucifer veut savoir c'est si on a partagé des moments… intimes » dit Chloé, blasée.

Sam rit « à vrai dire, nous avons échangé un baiser une fois mais rien de passionnant ! »

« Sam ! » s'écria Chloé, faussement indignée.

« Quoi c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens pas quand Mark nous avait acheté des bières et qu'on avait un peu abusé ? »

« Carter ! » s'écria Jack à son tour. « Vous nous aviez caché ça ! »

« Et est-ce que vous êtes allées plus loin, toutes les deux ? » demanda Lucifer, plus qu'émoustillé par cette anecdote.

« Désolée de te décevoir Lucifer, mais non, nous nous sommes juste embrassées sur la bouche, rien de plus. »

« Seriez-vous prêtes à recommencer, à tout hasard ? »

Chloé fusilla l'ange déchu du regard.

« Quoi ? Je m'informe, c'est tout. Pure curiosité innocente ! »

Chloé savait que Lucifer était plein de choses, mais innocent, certainement pas.


	3. Les souvenirs de Jolinar

**Nouveau Chapitre 3 - Les souvenirs de Jolinar (non bêta)**

« Ainsi donc vous travaillez dans une base top secrète, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Lucifer.

« C'est n'est pas vraiment un secret puisque vous êtes au courant » répondit Jack.

« Comme la zone 51, tout le monde savait qu'elle existait bien avant que la CIA ne reconnaisse officiellement son emplacement et son existence ! »*

« Nous travaillons sur la télémétrie des radars dans l'espace profond, c'est tout » ajouta Sam, l'air serein, aussi bien pour accréditer leur mensonge que pour couper court à la joute verbale qui s'annonçait entre Jack et Lucifer.

« La télémétrie des radars, waouh ! C'est… Waouh ! » dit Chloé, à la fois impressionnée et à la fois désireuse également de couper les deux hommes dans leur affrontement verbal.

« Oui c'est passionnant ! » dit Sam, soulagée de trouver une alliée.

Si elle connaissait bien Jack, elle ignorait tout du caractère tout aussi irrévérencieux de Lucifer, aussi préférait-elle mettre un terme à ce qui pourrait mal finir…

Un peu plus tard, Sam était partie dans la cuisine pour préparer du café et Jack décida d'aller la retrouver.

Tout le monde était au salon, en grande conversation car SG1 avait découvert que le fameux consultant qui aidait Chloé dans ses enquêtes n'était autre que Lucifer. Lui et Chloé racontaient quelques anecdotes sur le commissariat.

« Alors, cette vision ? » demanda Jack.

« C'était assez étrange » avoua Sam à voix basse. « J'ai vu Lucifer combattre des Goa'uld aux côtés de Tok'ras et d'humains. Un instant il avait ce même visage angélique et l'instant suivant, l'ange avait laissé place au démon ! Je ne comprends pas car je n'ai pas ressenti de symbiote. »

« Teal'c non plus » répondit Jack. Sam hocha la tête.

« Pourtant, comment peut-il avoir combattu avec les Tok'ras et être ici aujourd'hui sans avoir pris une seule ride ? »

Sam et Jack étaient perplexes. A quelle race pouvait bien appartenir Lucifer ?

Un détail revint en mémoire à Sam. Elle se repassait sans cesse le film des souvenirs de Jolinar et elle mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Il avait des ailes » murmura Sam, consciente que sa découverte pourrait expliquer bien des choses.

« Des ailes ? Tu veux dire comme… »

« Un ange ! » ajouta Sam. « Cela expliquerait son nom et pourquoi il n'a pas vieilli ! »

« Attends, nous sommes en train de parler d'un être céleste ? » demanda Jack un peu inquiet. « C'est autre chose qu'un Goa'uld, ça ! »

Sam hocha la tête. Elle n'était sûre de rien et elle sautait probablement trop vite sur des conclusions mais ils avaient vu tellement de choses étranges depuis huit ans que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner… ou presque.

Jack et Sam regagnèrent le salon, un plateau de café fumant en main.

« Qui veut du café ? » demanda Sam.

« Non merci, en revanche je reprendrais bien un verre de cet excellent Jack Daniel's » dit Lucifer.

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux. Son hôte avait sifflé la moitié de la bouteille après avoir fini le vin et il semblait toujours aussi sobre. Lui-même était pompette après seulement une bière !

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous tenez également une boîte de nuit en plus de votre job de consultant ? » demanda Daniel tout en resservant son invité.

« Oui, le 'Lux' est mon activité principale ! »

« 'Lux' qui veut dire 'lumière' en latin. »

« Oui, vous comprenez le latin ? » demanda Lucifer, curieux et surpris.

« Je parle vingt-trois langues, si je puis dire, car le latin étant une langue morte, j'ignore si on peut encore la « parler » ! »

« J'en parle… » mais Chloé lui donna un coup de coude afin qu'il ne révèle pas parler toutes les langues humaines. Lucifer aimait se vanter mais ce n'était pas le moment. Daniel pouvait tout à fait vérifier qu'il en parlait au moins vingt-trois. « Quelques-unes moi-même » termina Lucifer, mécontent d'avoir été coupé.

Décidément, ce soir, il était brimé, incapable d'être lui-même. Sam et ses amis étaient bien trop intelligents. Ce que les humains prenaient habituellement pour de la pure vantardise ne passerait pas avec eux.

Lucifer demanda ensuite à Daniel ce qu'il faisait exactement au SGC, étant archéologue et linguiste sa place était plutôt à l'université ou dans un musée. L'archéologue expliqua qu'il essayait de mettre au point un langage universel basé sur les sons et les lumières, sur différentes fréquences, afin de communiquer avec des intelligences extraterrestres si une sonde humaine en rencontrait un jour. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais ce n'était pas faux non plus…

Sam était de plus en plus troublée par Lucifer. Avait-elle réellement le gardien de l'Enfer face à elle ? Si c'était bien lui, alors cela voulait dire que Dieu existait !

« Que désirez-vous le plus, Samantha ? »

« Savoir si Dieu existe. »

Car à cet instant précis, c'était ce que Sam avait en tête. A un autre moment, Lucifer aurait sans doute eu une réponse différente.

Tout le monde fut un peu surpris par la réponse de la scientifique et Daniel mena Lucifer vers son bureau, où il conservait tout un tas de reliques. Certaines pièces venaient de planètes qu'il avait visitées avec SG1 mais il se garda bien de le dire à son hôte.

« Comment va ta fille ? » demanda Sam à Chloé, un peu gênée par sa révélation incontrôlée.

Chloé répondit « Oh, Trixie va bien merci. » Après une courte pause, elle ajouta : « tu sais, Lucifer a cet effet sur les gens, il peut leur faire avouer tous leurs petits secrets. »

« Normalement, je suis bien entrainée, je ne suis pas supposée dire ce que je pense à tout va ! » soupira Sam.

Jack posa une main protectrice sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est rien, tu es un peu fatiguée, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. »

Jack espérait cependant que le petit tour de passe-passe de Lucifer ne fonctionnait pas sur tout le monde, sinon ils risquaient tous de dire des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas !

Tout en revenant au salon, Lucifer toucha une babiole ou deux sur les étagères de Daniel.

D'un coup, il fut projeté dans une vision.

Il reposa avec peu de délicatesse l'artéfact et lança « Mais que fabriquez-vous donc sous cette montagne ? »

Il s'avança vers Teal'c et lui arracha son bonnet, révélant son symbole doré.

* * *

* Août 2013.


	4. Visions

**Nouveau Chapitre 4 - Visions**

« Lucifer ! » s'écria Chloé, mécontente. « Excusez-le » ajouta-t-elle pour SG1 et Janet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous désirez le plus ? » demanda Lucifer à Teal'c.

Lucifer crut un instant que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas car Teal'c semblait résister. Il pouvait le voir lutter, il fronçait les sourcils et ses mâchoires étaient serrées, quand soudain le Jaffa déclara : « détruire les Goa'uld ! »

« Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

Lucifer caressa le visage de son amie avant de passer devant elle et de s'approcher du reste du groupe.

« Alors, quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce que fait un Jaffa sur Terre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Chloé, incrédule.

« Ils savent très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Sam fit un pas vers Lucifer.

« Vous avez combattu, il y a bien longtemps, aux côtés des Tok'ra. Vous savez contre quoi nous nous battons et Teal'c est avec nous » dit-elle doucement.

« Je le sais bien, ma vision était des plus claires. Je croyais juste que les faux dieux étaient de l'histoire ancienne, depuis que nous les avons chassés d'ici il y a des millénaires. »

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Chloé, d'un ton sec.

« J'ai touché cette pierre et j'ai eu une vision » commença Lucifer.

Jack fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Daniel.

« On avait dit qu'on ne sortait plus de souvenirs de la base, Space Monkey ! »

« Ça vient de Gizeh, c'était près de la Porte ! » se défendit Daniel. « Catherine m'en avait fait cadeau ! »

Jack fit une moue dubitative pendant que Lucifer soupirait.

« Bref, ma vision vous montrait tous les quatre » dit l'ange déchu en pointant SG1 du doigt. « Vous vous battiez avec d'autres humains contre les faux dieux. »

Chloé, qui s'était levée, retomba sur le canapé plus qu'elle ne se rassit.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu une vision » déclara Sam, s'approchant de Lucifer. « J'ai été l'hôte d'une Tok'ra, elle m'a laissé tous ses souvenirs quand elle est morte en me sauvant la vie. »

Lucifer considéra Sam avec gravité.

« C'est pour cela que vous me dévisagiez. Vous savez qui je suis ? »

Sam hocha très doucement la tête pendant que Chloé retenait son souffle.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes le Diable ? » demanda Jack. « On parle beaucoup de vous et pas nécessairement en bien. »

« Prenez garde ! Lorsque l'on dit du mal de moi, croyez bien que l'on est en dessous de la vérité ! »*

Lucifer reprit place dans le canapé près de sa compagne.

« Après la création, mon père laissa l'Homme gérer sa foi comme il l'entendait. L'apparition du polythéisme ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela mais quand cette race de serpent, notez l'ironie, est apparue, il a demandé à tous ses enfants de les surveiller. Il a créé l'univers mais seul ce qui se passe sur Terre lui importe vraiment. Il veille sur ses petits protégés. Quand les serpents ont commencé à convoiter les humains, il nous a envoyé chasser les faux dieux. Nous avons rencontré ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui des résistants, les Tok'ras qui se battaient déjà contre eux sur d'autres planètes, assez éloignées de la Terre. Avec mes sœurs et mes frères nous avons conclu un accord : nous nous débarrassions des Goa'uld en échange du silence sur nos existences respectives. Mes semblables ont aussi juré de laisser les Tok'ras tranquilles tant qu'ils ne revenaient plus ici. »

« On pourrait penser que vous seriez celui qui soutiendrait les Goa'uld, une race qui pervertit les hommes ! » dit Jack, sarcastique.

« Vous êtes bien prompt à me juger et à me condamner ! » répondit vertement Lucifer. « J'étais le meilleur des combattants parmi mes frères et sœurs ! »

Chloé fit une grimace.

« Quoi ? Amenadiel est son fils préféré mais je te jure que je suis le plus beau et le plus fort ! »

« Amenadiel n'est pas mal dans son genre… » déclara Chloé, pensive avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Sam ricana. « Je crois avoir deviné lequel est Amenadiel… »

Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à son amie. Jack regarda Sam, incrédule.

« Bon, vous allez arrêter toutes les deux ! » marmonna Lucifer. « Ce n'est pas possible ça, aucun soutien de ta part, Chloe ! »

Lucifer marqua une pause et Daniel en profita pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous dites que votre père, Dieu donc, n'est pas contre le polythéisme. Mais n'envoie-t-on pas en enfer les non-croyants ? »

« Grand Dieu non ! Les enfers seraient remplis d'innocents dans ce cas ! On serait obligé de trouver plus grand et croyez-moi, rien ne serait assez vaste pour accueillir tout ce petit monde !

Mon père pense que vous laisser votre libre arbitre est sa meilleure idée. Il punit les blasphémateurs mais il estime que chacun trouve en lui un moyen de croire en Lui et ça lui suffit. »

« Merci pour ce cours de théologie mais peut-on en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse ! » grommela Jack. « Si la vision de Carter montrait le passé, peut-être que la vôtre aussi, non ? »

« Oui c'est vrai, comment savoir si cette bataille n'a pas déjà eu lieu ? » ajouta Daniel.

« Je doute que si vous aviez combattu quatre grands maîtres à vous seuls vous seriez encore là pour en parler ! »

« Quatre ? En même temps ? » s'écria Janet, restée très silencieuse jusque-là.

Fervente croyante, elle devait digérer la nouvelle. Croire en Dieu était une chose, avoir des preuves de son existence en était une autre.

La présence de Lucifer, l'ange déchu, maître des Enfers la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Que désirez-vous le plus ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Janet sembla hésiter une fraction de secondes.

« Être avec Daniel » s'entendit répondre la jeune médecin sans vraiment l'avoir prémédité.

Elle se leva précipitamment, Sam allait la suivre quand Chloé lui dit qu'elle s'en chargeait.

Daniel devint rouge cramoisi et Sam lui demanda silencieusement « Tu savais, toi ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

* * *

_* Casanova et la femme sans visage - O.B-C_


	5. A cœur ouvert

**Nouveau chapitre 5 - A cœur ouvert (non bêta)**

Janet s'était réfugiée sur le balcon. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et demanda à Sam de la laisser seule.

« Sam voulait venir mais je me suis dit que ça serait mieux que ça soit moi » dit doucement Chloé.

Elle se plaça près du médecin, les avant-bras posés sur la rambarde, face aux lumières de la ville en contrebas.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, de se rendre compte que Lucifer est réellement le Diable. J'ai… j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, pourtant il n'a jamais cessé de me le crier mais je refusais de l'entendre. Je me suis réfugiée dans le déni. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? »

Elle marqua une pause et Janet hocha doucement la tête.

« Son existence rend celle de Dieu réelle, également. Même si on est croyant, cela change tout. »

« Il vous a déjà fait le coup ? »

Chloé tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Janet. Cette dernière put voir une lueur briller.

« Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. C'est sans doute parce que Dieu m'a « créée » en quelque sorte. »

Puis Chloé raconta à Janet comment le Créateur avait envoyé Amenadiel auprès de ses parents afin qu'ils la conçoivent.

Janet déglutit avec peine.

« C'est… c'est incroyable ! »

« A qui le dites-vous ! »

Les deux femmes rirent doucement.

« Vous savez, il n'est pas maléfique. L'Homme est perverti par nature, je pense qu'il n'a besoin de personne afin de commettre les pires atrocités. »

« Vous dites cela car vous êtes lieutenant de police mais il y a aussi du bon. »

« Vous dites cela car vous êtes médecin ! Le serment d'Hippocrate, tout ça… » et Chloé se mit à rire de bon cœur avec Janet.

« Bon, et que fait-on au sujet de Daniel ? Il sait maintenant que vous avez des sentiments pour lui. Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? »

« Je pense que ça l'est mais j'avoue que j'aimais bien le voir me faire la cour. Il est maladroit et cache mal son jeu, alors c'était grisant et depuis mon ex-mari, je n'avais plus été courtisée donc… »

« Ah vous aussi vous avez divorcé. Vous voyez toujours votre ex ? »

« Grand Dieu, non ! Quelle horreur ! »

« Je bosse avec le mien ! Et c'est aussi le père de ma fille mais Dan a un bon fond ! »

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de rentrer.

Elles trouvèrent Daniel buvant les paroles de Lucifer, une Sam toute aussi passionnée, un Teal'c stoïque et un Jack blasé. Visiblement, l'ange déchu leur parler des principaux démons.

« Adramelech, le grand chancelier des Enfers, il est souvent représenté sous forme de paon. Lui c'est un vrai pervers sadique ! »

Sam sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je pense que nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, messieurs » dit-elle avec un sourire pour Jack, tout en faisant montrant Janet et Daniel du menton.

Jack, peu mécontent de mettre un terme à ce cours de démonologie, se leva en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bon, Teal'c, il est temps d'y aller ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, O'Neill. »

« Pourtant, il se fait tard mon ami ! » dit-il en frappant amicalement Teal'c dans le dos.

Sam et Chloé veillèrent tard, seule toutes les deux sur la terrasse, à discuter du bon vieux temps. Lucifer avait décidé de les laisser seules et il alla se coucher avec un rapide baiser à sa compagne.

Après son départ, Chloé demanda à Sam : « Alors, que se passe-t-il avec le Général ? »

Sam sourit tristement.

« Je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai été mutée dans le Colorado, il y a de cela huit ans. J'étais capitaine, lui colonel et un peu réticent à prendre une femme, scientifique de surcroit, dans son équipe. »

« Je vois le genre, j'en côtoie tellement des mecs dans son genre au commissariat ! »

« Bon, je ne te cache pas que j'ai été sous le charme tout de suite. »

« Non, tu as raison, ne me le cache pas ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.

« Bref, les années ont passé, on a vécu beaucoup de choses, ça nous a rapproché d'une certaine manière mais aussi un peu séparés et puis avec la loi de non-fraternisation, tout est complique ! C'était bizarre il y a peu, Mark m'a présenté à un collègue à lui, on s'est fiancé mais… »

« Mais la place dans ton cœur était déjà prise ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Mon père a fait une rechute, le Général O'Neill a été d'un grand soutien. »

"J'imagine, il semble être le genre d'homme sur qui on peut compter, solide comme un roc !"

"C'est ça, j'ai failli perdre mon père et ça a changé beaucoup de choses, j'ai remis ma vie en perspective, ainsi que mon mariage… "

« Comment vous envisagez l'avenir ? »

« Je crois qu'on espère chaque jour que Dieu fait que la lutte contre les Goa'ulds va s'arrêter et qu'on pourra enfin être ensemble mais bon… »

Chloe soupira.

« Rien n'est simple dans ce bas monde. »

« Et Lucifer et toi ? »

"C'est très compliqué aussi comme histoire, mais je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus peur de la vraie nature de Lucifer, comme je le disais à Janet ce n'est pas lui le responsable des travers de la nature humaine..."

Peu après, Chloé retrouva Lucifer dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se coucha et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

"Alors, vos histoires de filles ?"

"On parlait d'amour..."

"Ah, l'amour, ce sentiment étrange qui cause tant de problèmes à l'espèce humaine depuis que le monde est monde !" dit Lucifer, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Oui mais c'est un sentiment si puissant..." répondit Chloé tout en caressant le bras de son compagnon.

* * *

_Je tiens tout de même à remercier Ptitepointe2 qui a bêta les chapitres à la première publication ;) mais je ne l'ai pas embêtée avec mes modifications ^^_


	6. Note de l'auteure

Hello tout le monde !

Un petit message pour m'excuser de mon absence sur cette fic depuis... (non, je ne regarderais pas, j'ai trop honte !)

Bref, j'avais la tête dans les études puis est arrivé le Covid, etc. Cet été, j'ai repris la saison 4 de Lucifer avant la sortie de la première partie de la saison 5, ce qui m'a redonné envie de continuer mais... je bloquais et j'ignorais d'où ça venait jusqu'à ce matin ! Révélation !

Pas assez de ship ! Quelle cruche d'avoir casé Sam et Jack dès le début de la fic ! Erreur de débutante ! Caser Chloe et Lucifer, logique pour les trouvailles, tout ça mais S/J ? N'importe quoi !

Bref, avant de poster le nouveau chapitre, j'ai repris depuis le début et j'ai mis les chapitres existants à jour.

Ainsi, je vous invite à relire la fic du début (ce que vous auriez sans doute dû faire de toute façon vu le temps écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre publié ;) )

Gros bisou, bonne lecture et à très vite pour un chapitre totalement inédit !

XO

Dém'


End file.
